1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device, and more particularly, it relates to a display device including a display portion and a front housing.
2. Description of the Background Art
A display device including a display portion and a front housing is known in general, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2008-286860, for example.
The aforementioned Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2008-286860 discloses a liquid crystal display device including a liquid crystal panel (display portion) and a front housing made of metal, holding the liquid crystal panel. In this liquid crystal display device described in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2008-286860, the front housing has a frame portion formed in a frame shape along the outer edge of the liquid crystal panel and a side surface portion folded rearward from the frame portion to form a side surface of a liquid crystal display device body. The outer edge (non-display area) of the liquid crystal panel is pushed through a cushion member coming into contact with the rear surface of the frame portion, whereby the liquid crystal panel is held at a prescribed position inside the body.
In the liquid crystal display device described in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2008-286860, however, it is necessary to ensure prescribed rigidity (member strength) in the front housing whereas the width of the frame portion surrounding the outer edge of the liquid crystal panel is reduced so that the width of a frame is reduced. Thus, the reduction in the width of the frame resulting from the reduction in the width of the frame portion is limited. In other words, the width of the frame cannot be more efficiently reduced while the rigidity of the liquid crystal display device body is ensured by the front housing.